The Seductive Darkness
by Sora Hiyashi
Summary: Aqua had been smuggled away from the road to marrying her betrothed, Vanitas, in a coffin, and to only be brought back by a servant girl, Namine to her master, Xemnas, who already took a very dark liking to this blue haired beauty, and who deeply resembled Aqua's first love that went missing months ago. Please R&R. XemnasAqua RokuNami RikuXion Mentions of TerraAqua
1. Discovery of the Blue Maiden

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from it, they all belong to Square Enix. This is my first ever horror romance story with XemnasxAqua.. so please no flames .**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery of the Blue Maiden**

Namine was only just a lonely quiet servant but pretty girl, always sent to the nearest graveyard in the middle of the night on a daily basis to collect nettle for further black magic purposes that the Savage Nymph (or bitchiest vixen, as the more accurate term), Larxene demanded. The full moon that shone over the eerie graveyard had lost its awful effect on her throughout the rest of her years growing up, for she had actually… felt comfortable in its cold silence that the sleeping dead six feet below her feet offered her. She wasn't exactly here to vandalize their graves, so why should they attack her? Heck, the ghosts actually preferred this gentle maiden's presence over that stupid high strung magician herself (plus, for the male perverted locals, she was younger and fits their taste of beauty even more than that stupid rude idiot).

She sighed as she walked to the nearest ominous gravestone to pluck the largest prickly plant from its roots, cringing slightly as the tiny needles stabbed into the delicate flesh of her hands. Fortunately, the young girl had gotten used to that as the years flew by. As a young witch herself, she also acknowledged the use that this green organism offers in terms of magic, so she won't complain as she usually does.

However, poor Namine struggled with all her frail strength to pull out the reluctant nettle as it stubbornly remains rooted to the ground. The teenage girl even grunted as she even used the strength in her tired legs to help in the process of pulling, regretting that she should've brought a shovel along with her to ease this surprisingly difficult task of removing this plant that absolutely refused to budge from its place.

Before the poor girl could notice though, she was already standing on her numb feet at an awkward angle, with arms fully stretched out as she almost successfully won the battle against this unwilling opponent. She gave out a cry of surprise and joy as she finally found victory in getting herself almost enough supply to satisfy the screechy woman, but failed to catch her footing as she found herself falling into the nearby freshly dug hole made for the newest occupant to join the community of the dead.

Namine winced in pain as she found herself landing back first into something rigid, knowing that she probably disturbed the newest member of this churchyard, and perhaps she might be punished by the spirit inside soon. She apologized softly as she painfully rolled herself off to the side, to only find that the coffin nails weren't even nailed in. Curiosity killed the cat as the witch couldn't help but lift the lid, feeling the relief of the itchy plant leaving her slightly bleeding hands to peek at the occupant inside.

The blonde servant gave out a surprised but quiet gasp as she accidently lets go of the lid, unknowingly letting it slide off the casket completely. Inside the coffin lay a young beautiful maiden not much older than her with short blue hair that framed her heart shaped face perfectly, with plump pink lips that somehow gave Namine the feeling that this girl would always tilt the corners upwards, no matter how agonizing the situation is. The maiden's pale skin also glowed as the moonlight shone on it, illuminating it to enhance her mystifying beauty further more.

For some reason though, the recently deceased girl wasn't actually... dead. Whilst Namine was recovering from her discovery, the maiden groans lightly as she yawns and stretches after many uncomfortable hours of sleeping within the ominous box, her thick eye lashes batting against her cheekbones like butterfly wings. Also, the tight corset of the black funeral dress that she wore on her slim body certainly did not help with offering comfort to her sore body after the long journey of feeling the container rock around within the carriage as it brought her to this depressing location. Sadly though, her sudden awakening scared the younger girl near her, causing her to scream out very loud.

During the midst of all this surprising chaos for these two maidens, a certain silver haired man smirked as he clutched a certain star shaped object tighter in his gloved hand… smiling as he continued to watch the crystal ball to broadcast more of what's happening with the interaction between the young blue haired woman attempting to calmy explain her current situation to the younger blonde girl as she continued to panic…

* * *

**A/N: I've never really shipped XemnasxAqua before... hell, I even thought he was ugly before. XD But thanks to me stalking the Terra Aqua forums within the KHInsider website, I ended up getting addicted to this couple as well, for it was a darker version of Terra Aqua with many years of longing and UST going on. Actually though, I didn't really get inspiration to write something like this until I read the awesome Kiome-Yasha's RokuNami fanfiction, Whispers in the Dark. Speaking of RokuNami, this story will surely be about these two as well... though they're more of a side couple with Xion being with Roxas at times... but you'll see some different interactions that will happen down the road of this story. ;) So stay tuned, and please leave a review if ya want to :D**

**Yep... this introduction is short, but I actually just read that other fanfiction recently, along with the fact that it suddenly gave me plot bunnies to write something like this. I did do a fanart of XemAqua on deviantart that may be part of a scene in here.. so check it out if you want. ;) Just remove the paranthess between. **

** art/XemnasxAqua-315388434 **

**For those of you that hate OCxCanon, don't worry, this story won't have any OCs in it... though speaking of which, I do apologize if I made any mistakes on the characterizations on any characters at all . **


	2. Reveries and Small Intros

**Again... I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters XD They all belong to Square Enix. But I do own this story... and this sort of alternate goth universe that I forgot to mention in the first place *shot*  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reveries and Small Introductions

It took quite some time to calm the blonde servant down, and Aqua sighs as she volunteered to piggyback the reluctant Namine on her back after discovering the obvious injuries on the younger girl's legs. Besides… seeing her pretty white maid dress being torn up was also a big contribution to the pity growing in the blue maiden's heart… so she might as well just leave it up to herself to help in any way possible.

Both had already gotten out of the grave without much difficulty (Namine being pushed out first, then having her reach her arm out to the surprisingly strong Aqua that climbed out with quite some struggle due to her dark gothic dress being in the way), and both are travelling on the road to Namine's current residence. The blue haired girl tried her best not to cringe too much as the nettle poked into her shoulder, even if Namine quietly apologized a lot while expertly leading the way home.

Despite the pain of being sore from the coffin nap, carrying the dainty girl, and having nettle spikes stabbing into her porcelain flesh, Aqua still persisted to walk out of the graveyard with the path provided, even if her long elegant funeral dress made it more complicated to do so. How to explain the rest of the story to Namine was another concern, but she was thinking in her head as of planning the explanation.

_It was on a stop at a peaceful place called Twilight Town, where Aqua got off the carriage to take a break from the long and tiring journey of meeting her soon to be husband, Vanitas. She had only half an hour to wander around before she sets off on the road to eternal commitment, so she tried to explore the small but cozy town but to only get distracted by recalling the reasons why she was doing this._

_ Why a prince from the far away land of Oblivion would choose a village born girl like her while on a vacation in her hometown called Land of Departure? She unfortunately didn't know the answer… but since many people (especially with seething jealous single girls her age) pressuring her to accept it after rejecting most of the village boys, she reluctantly accepted the proposal and packed her items with sadness written on her face as she was to leave her birthplace, which she had never done so before in her life. _

_ But… all in all, she was actually hoping to take this advantage to search for her two dearest friends that went missing from their village a few months, especially to find the one that broke her heart unintentionally. _

_ She knows that marriage required commitment and love, but she actually barely knew this… boy. This shorter younger boy with spiky black hair and creepy amber eyes that pierced her soul, causing her skin to have goosebumps with every second, to only have him declare out in a snobbish attitude of him wanting her as his wife. Strange thing is… he deeply resembled Ventus, one of her best friends that disappeared searching for her heartbreaker. _

_ As soon as Vanitas ever started that first ever awkward conversation with her, the poor young woman couldn't help but to feel disgust at this spoiled brat that demanded for her hand in marriage. Too bad no one else would listen to her pleas, for she didn't even want this in the first place. Worst of all, her father figure, Eraqus, even reluctantly handed her over to the prince in hopes of alleviating her depression over love…._

_ While Aqua continued to regret over her forced decision, she accidently bumps into a handsome white haired boy. Funny thing was, he quickly looked around for her driver, and took her hand swiftly to lead her away into the dark alley before she could even apologize and question what's going on…_

"Um… Miss…. are… you alright?" Namine shyly asked as she felt uncomfortable through the silence that this lady in front of her was offering.

Aqua immediately snapped out of her reverie as she responds, "Yes, I am fine… please call me Aqua, which reminds me, I am sorry for the scare I caused to you earlier. What's your name?"

"Namine…" The child responds shyly.

"Namine… ok then, are you doing all right back there? What were you doing there in such a lonesome depressing area during this hour?"

"…. collecting ingredients for my master.."

"Oh… that explains that prickly plant that you picked up before climbing out… but why this hour?"

"… I've read that the plant stores most of its power during this time of day…"

Before Aqua could continue the conversation, they immediately arrived in front of iron gates guarding the towering castle that loomed ominously from behind. Namine immediately but politely requested Aqua to set her down in order to open up the gates and bring in the new guest that the silver haired master was waiting for all this time…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I made anyone OOC in here... for this is literally my first time writing Aqua and Namine's interactions in my life, which sucks. **

**I bet you guys will know who the heck that white haired boy is... and I promise I will actually expand more on her flashback in later chapters ;) **

**Anyways, time for me to reply to a fellow reviewer :D**

**Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime:**** Yay... we do share the same opinion eh? XD I do think he's hot now since I am a Terra fangirl myself.. but anyways, off topic. Thanks for being the first reviewer on this fanfiction of mine, along with following this story along with AmethystFeather. **


	3. Pain of the Past I

**As always, I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, including place names and stuff... only the story itself and the alternate universe. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pain from the Past (Part 1)**

"_Wooooooooooaaaaahhhh…. Just.. Just… AH! Just HOLD it RIGHT THERE young man!" Aqua protested as she clumsily stumbled over the cobblestones of Twilight Town, reluctantly being dragged by the arm by a strong long haired boy into the nearest dark alley. _

"_The situation's not going to improve if you continue to struggle Miss." The young man forced out politely as he refrained from snapping at her resistance, finding it VERY difficult to continue on bringing her to the destination. _

"_Fine then!" Aqua finally had enough of being dragged somewhere without knowing what's going on, so she firmly planted both feet down and successfully managed to make the younger boy stop in his tracks. _

_The teenager sighed as he finally turned around to look her in the eyes to calmly explain the situation to her, trying his best not to lose his shortened temper._

"_If you still want to see your homeland in one piece without many innocent casualties, then don't struggle so much."_

"_Wait-WHAT?! You mean… Land of Departure is going to be involved in a WAR?"_

_The white haired boy merely nodded his head, his emerald eyes staring directly into her sapphire orbs with truth written all over it. The poor girl could only gasp from the realization of her fellow villagers being in danger of being slaughtered by foreigners from another world._

_The boy's head snapped towards the direction of hurried footsteps running towards their current location, and without hesitation, he dragged the now dazed Aqua towards their current location as he continued to explain hurriedly of where he's going to escort her, and the decision to transport her in a coffin was settle in order for her to quickly reach the secret hideout of the rebellion group… _

Riku palms his face when he realized Aqua was transported into the wrong graveyard throughout the entire time. God knows where her current location was… and now he's going to waste more time searching for her as the countries were inching their plans closer and closer to the violent conflicts soon…

The blue maiden couldn't help but to follow closely with Namine as they tread though the dark gates and into the towering castle that actually gave her chills. She actually couldn't help but have some feeling of paranoia around this strange environment, for she felt like she was being watched.

Unfortunately, the sight of the azaleas in the garden ended up exciting a gasp out of Aqua. It may have only been a few months that she left her village, but as of right now, the feeling of homesickness began to invade her heart, along with the memories of that shocking night. But Aqua quickly shook it off as Namine turned to give her a tiny smile before opening the main door to the castle.

Both girls continued to tread lightly through the empty corridor of the huge fortress, both holding hands to prevent Aqua from getting lost, and before the blue haired girl knew it, they had reached the servant chambers. Namine timidly opened her room door and allowed Aqua to enter. Just before Aqua could thank Namine for giving her place to stay for the night, Namine was already knocked out as soon as she hit the bed, not caring whether the prickly nettle was still in her small hand.

The older young woman gave an empathetic smile as she gingerly removed the nettle from her hand and placed it on the old bedside table on the side of her twin sized bed. After tucking the younger new friend into her thin covers, she quietly settles herself down on the chair next to the table and decided to continue sleeping for the remainder of the night as well…

Little does she know, her movements were actually monitored by that silver haired man, smiling devilishly as he finally had the beauty in his territory….

* * *

**I KNOW guys... this chapter's going a bit too slowly and stuff... but the reference to azaleas here actually reflect something that Aqua and her best friend loved in this story, plus another inspiration to this story was an old Chinese song that I love XD**

**The beginning of this chapter was to explain why Aqua was hoarded to this graveyard in the first place... but yep... too bad so sad Riku, your efforts were wasted XD Sorry if I made HIM too OOC... **

**I will post the Chinese song soon as the chapters continue on, but please review to let me know if I have gotten anyone OOC and stuff. **


	4. Introduction to the Nobodies

**As usual, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters (they belong to Square Enix).. only this fanfiction and the alternate universe. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Introduction to the Nobodies

Aqua did not realize "sneaking" in with a fellow young servant would result in major disaster, which technically meant she had to put up with not only humiliating herself in front of all the strange men in black coats, but also their powerful leader.

It all started with a blonde haired vixen rudely opening Namine's unlocked door (something Aqua really regretted to do) since the poor girl had overslept. Hell, she even freaked out at Aqua for being an unwanted intruder in the freaking castle, and even perhaps refusing to listen to Aqua's desperate pleas of wanting to explain why she's with her servant (skipping out the marriage part since she absolutely refused to see Vanitas again).

"_Poor Namine.." _Aqua couldn't help but to feel pity for her young friend as she quietly stood near Aqua with her head bowed down. It really seems that the Master is a REALLY scary man for Aqua now…

"_Having to pick prickly plants in the middle of night.. being yelled at for sleeping in by accident, and now having to be humiliated in front of so many men… She really had it harder than me, didn't she?"_

The young woman stared straight at the main throne in front of her, trying her best to remain calm with a straight expression on her face without showing any sign of fear. She did hate it when she saw the lewd smiles that some insolent men (such as the pink haired one) plastered on their faces, especially when thirteen (excluding two females) of them were sitting on tall thrones surrounding the two girls.

A particular man did catch her attention though, and it wasn't a friendly reaction from her at all. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail with white streaks running in it, plus he also had an eyepatch (which she did not recall seeing) and always inheriting a mocking smile written on that stupid face of his. O God, how much he annoyed her back in her village… especially when he just kept boldly going up to her no matter how many times she rejected his hand in marriage.

"Braig…" Aqua hissed under her breath as her eyes slowly narrowed at the sight of this disgusting man. It was too bad that she couldn't go up to him and wipe that smirk of his face, for the sound in the room immediately faded to silence and she knew the leader had finally arrived to determine both Namine and her punishments.

"So… This is our fellow intruder and disobedient servant girl…"

Poor Aqua couldn't help but flinch at the sudden sound of the Superior's deep voice. Her attention immediately snapped right back to the now occupied seat with a silver haired man lounging on it lazily. She quickly straightened her appearance, standing tall and strong, ignoring the fact that she was already presentable to the public audience around her.

Sitting on the central throne was a tall man with bronze skin and silver hair that cascaded down his shoulders. It was unfortunate that she couldn't really make out the rest of his facial features from this far distance, but she was actually pretty sure he was actually younger than what she was currently assuming his age to be. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but to pull Namine behind her out of her protective reflexes.

Pretending he did not notice those actions from the water maiden, the leader continued to study the young woman for a few more seconds.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Aqua." The older one responded, trying her best to not show fear to every single member of this desolate room.

"So… what brings your presence here to this dark and desolate kingdom, where the sun would never rise, and especially without announcing yourself in the first place?"

"Wait, what?" Aqua was suddenly confused by that sunless statement, suddenly feeling even more stressful from knowing that she was trapped in a place of eternal night. She swore she could hear the many mocking snickers of the surrounding hostile occupants. She willed herself to continue persisting in hiding her inner fears by keeping her expression blank and posture straight, continuing to shield Namine from behind.

"Yes, the sun wouldn't rise here, even from the beginning of time. It's very unfortunate that such a bright gorgeous woman would end up here with such a lowly ser-" Braig taunted next to Xemnas, though earning a thorough glare from the Superior instead.

"Don't talk about Namine like that!" Aqua snapped immediately, feeling her fury rise at the description of the poor blonde behind her. She hated it whenever her friends were put down by others, even if she barely knew Namine for a day.

"Hmph, defending a servant that's lower class than you, how gallant.." Xemnas was so close to actually turning the Free Sharpshooter into a dusk for snarkily speaking out at such a wrong timing…

"I was a village born girl, what else difference does it make?" She challenged, but keeping the engagement part silent. The water maiden had officially decided from the day one, if there's actually a way to escape this cruel forced decision, it's to either run away, be abducted along the way, or to die.

Before Braig could speak out, Aqua immediately continued, "By the way Braig, I never knew that you ever belonged to a gang. That would explain the many _absenses _as to why you were never attending the annual parties of our village, you creep. "

"Whoa whoa whoa, clam yourself down, Missy. I don't know who this … _Braig_ person that you were addressing is.. and we SERIOUSLY lived in the same village? Wow.. How come I can't remember seeing a _beauty _like you there?"

Before Aqua could return a sharp response to those last words, Xemnas snapped angrily, "Enough! Xigbar, one more word, and the rest of your fate would never be as happy as you would think."

Xigbar immediately shuts his open mouth and grumbled away to himself as Aqua turned her attention to that silver haired ruler as he recomposed himself and turned his attention back to her.

"So… tell us, how did you manage to get to this cold, dark realm, Miss Aqua.." "_She still had that same graceful beauty from before, doesn't she… and still young and single-" _

"_Wait… Did I just describe her as beautiful?"_ Xemnas suddenly questioned himself within his intelligent mind. But before he could open his mouth again , Aqua was already explaining what she had been doing.

"Well, sir. During my sleep, I was mistaken as a lifeless corpse, and was escorted in a coffin, as you can see by my funeral dress on my body, and Namine found me before I could suffocate further more in there." The first part of the story was a total lie, but Aqua did not want anything to do with that lustful prince at this stage. If she were to be held here against her will, so be it, she will find a way out of here as long as they won't send her directly to Vanitas' kingdom, and perhaps bring Namine along as well.

"Namine… was that true?"

"Wh-why yes, Superior… I found her sleeping in a freshly dug grave…" Namine shyly bowed down her head as she spoke, rendering Aqua to reach behind her and squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Very well then, what do the rest of you think we should do with her, especially after she intruded in on us…"

All the sudden, the room just suddenly roared to life as all fourteen members of this castle were loudly discussing what to do with Aqua, the volume increasing dramatically as one group tries to overpower the other with the top of their lungs, laughter and disapproval. Everyone was dressed in the same black coat, despite the different genders (only two though), but a particular blonde one actually caught her eye.

"V-VEN! Ven, it's me, Aqua!" The water maiden suddenly lets go of the shorter girl's delicate hand in excitement to rush toward the throne where a blonde haired boy sat.

"U-um… do I even know her? And who's this.. Ven?" The younger boy named Roxas couldn't help but to look around at his two best friends sitting on different levels above and below him beside him as Aqua ran closer to him.

"Ventus! Come on! Me, you and Terra were friends for a VERY long time! Please don't tell me you don't remember me at all!" Aqua pleaded desperately as she thought she finally found her missing friend, but she cried out as she ended up tripping over her long dress by accident.

Roxas couldn't help but to have a weird feeling eating at him as he immediately teleported in a black flash to reach the girl below his seat and help her up. At the same time, Namine already reached Aqua and was helping Roxas support her as the fancily dressed girl groaned while lifting herself up from the ground in embarrassment, face blushing into the color of a tomato.

Though Aqua did not notice it through her painful lifting, Roxas and Namine's hands ended up contacting each other's for the first time in their lives, and Roxas couldn't help but to pay attention to that cute girl next to him despite his original task. Such an innocent girl in a pretty white dress… she gave him the angelic impression. The accidental touch of his gloved hand against her soft ones ignited a shock through both teenagers, though it was actually pleasant for them. Roxas turned his burning face away from Namine as she bowed her equally burning face down as well.

Little do the two young teens know, a certain black haired girl that sat next to Roxas the entire time was trying her best to show discomfort from what she witnessed in front of her….

What was Xemnas doing the entire time? Studying Aqua's behavior the entire time with a blank expression written all over his face. So now, this girl from his dreams was right in front of him and was a lot more beautiful than that blurred silhouette that he always found himself reaching out for in the middle of the night….

"SILENCE!" Xemnas was suddenly snapped out of his reverie as a blue haired male with a cross shaped scar on his face roared out when the noise level got too high for everyone to handle. As soon as everyone began to quiet down again, the Superior had already prepared a small speech for this situation.

"I say… I sense this young woman has a strong heart within her, with a strong light burning within it… Perhaps, we could learn more about the heart from her as she was here right now…"

"W-wait.. Sir, I don't understand what you're addressing right now." Aqua began to panic a bit, but quickly regained control over herself.

"We are all Nobodies, beings without hearts. Everyone around you, including the servant and I, are Nobodies. We may seem and act like we can feel… but all in all, those were only vague memories of how we were when we're human." Xemnas replied, and ended up cutting off Aqua's words before her own mouth could open.

"Perhaps you could teach us how it was that you can feel these emotions that surge through your heart as you speak. Ever since we lost our hearts, we wanted nothing more than to get it back into ourselves."

The poor blunette was shocked beyond words of what she was hearing. Even _Namine_ was a… Nobody the entire time? What mess had she officially tangled herself into now, she did not know.

But perhaps, since Roxas was a Nobody that was courteous to help her, and the fact he also bore a great deal of resemblance to the brother she never had, she actually didn't feel that hostile anymore. In fact, maybe "Roxas" will figure out that he was truly Ventus at one point in her stay, and they can escape this horrid place with Namine since they showed tiny signs of attraction already (this she did not understand though, since Xemnas already claimed that even they are Nobodies). Maybe they can even find Riku and join the rebellion against the enemy country that was waging war on Land of Departure… and maybe find _him_ in the slow process..

The blunette stared up with fierce determination written on her face as she finally made her decision, "Thank you for your hospitality. I will stay and teach all of you the true capacities of the heart, but Namine has to be able to do what she wants, even if she's a servant."

"… Whatever you say, Miss Aqua…" Xemnas smiled, a bit surprised to find out that she had submitted so easily without fighting much…

The room was about to have an uproar again due to the fact that none of them were able to voice out their already made opinions, but Xemnas announced the dismissal like nothing happened… and all of them ended up disappearing in the dark portals behind them, leaving only him and the other two female occupants behind.

The Superior ended up snapping his hand, rendering a dark portal for Namine to lead the trio back into the rest of the castle with the rest of the Nobodies…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if anyone truly sounded OOC there... this is again, my first time writing about these characters... and I don't really like a screechy Aqua that would throw herself into trouble (I know.. she did get thrown into the prison in the Enchanted Dominion), so I made her more cunning and sneaky instead, but I hope it would still work to make this story interesting.. and I unfortunately don't like a violent tempered Xemmy either *shot* XD**

**Damn.. this chapter was LONG.. but I wanted to set the mood quickly before getting into the story deeper. Sorry RokuXion fans, but I actually only thought of these two as siblings (and the fact I dislike narcism) and I had shipped RoxasxNamine from the beginning of KHII when I was 12.. so ya.. but do not worry... Xion's "jealousy" will end up leading her to someone familiar in this story *wink wink*, and thus the story would be more connected.**

**RoxasxNamine will serve more as a comic relief couple since I just can't see them interacting sexually in many ways. I see them more as innocent characters that do know what's going on... but when it comes to other things *cough cough*... they would have hilarious reactions coming up. XD**

**Anyways.. I hope I did not kill your motivation to continue on with reading this story.. but I do hope to recieve some constructive reviews to help me improve more on my writing in general. So stay tuned for Chapter 5 soon ;) **


	5. Accidental Meeting

**As usual, I think you guys know the drill, but just to be safe, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters. I hope they're happy that I constantly repeat this on every chapter. XD Anyways, thank you Mimosa114 and RoXamine for following and reviewing this story throughout this time. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Accidental Meeting

During the midst of all the mass confusion happening in the room Where Nothing Gathers, a young black haired girl with a bob cut couldn't help but notice her best friend's reaction to that other blonde girl. Seeing the way he looked away and blushed made her feel… uncomfortable. Yes, very uncomfortable, since he never reacted like that around her at all, especially when she had known him for a lot longer than that cute servant that got off of punishment.

All Xion felt was pure relief as soon as the Superior Xemnas dismissed the torturous session. It wasn't long and boring, but she already had a feeling of distaste after seeing those two blondes contacting each other for the first time in all their lives. Sadly, as Axel and Roxas reunited to look for her in order to complete the trio and have the usual ice cream, she immediately took off on a side mission in the messed up world of Wonderland, assigned by the Luna Diviner as an escape from the weird feeling inside her gut.

Xion smiled softly to herself as she walked out of the Corridor to Darkness, trying to rid herself of that feeling growing within her minute by minute. Shaking her head, she took a step forward from the rose platform that she stood on, but to only wobble her arms in pure panic as she accidently took the wrong step and literally slipped downwards to the ground below her.

"Wo-WO-WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

Fortunately, before the teen girl could feel the painful impact from the hard rocky ground below her, she felt herself being caught by a pair of arms that went directly beneath her knees and around her shoulders perfectly. Her right arm unknowingly wrapped itself around her hero, and more embarrassment tumbled along as he himself ended up tripping over a rock and fell backwards into the prickly rose hedge from behind the two.

To add further embarrassment, red rose petals ended up fluttering around and above the two youngsters in a romantic fashion used in weddings, rendering both faces to heat up even further. Worst of all, they don't even know each other at all.

Xion groaned as she lifted her head up from underneath her savior's chin and attempted to hide her blush by turning away. But, just when she raised her head upwards, she couldn't help but to gape at the sight of the older and more mature young man that saved her. The poor girl with the bob cut couldn't help but to blush tremendously as he brushed his long silvery bangs aside to let his pretty blue zircon eyes stare register what truly occurred during the past few minutes.

He only took a few seconds to study the girl that he caught in time before she could potentially break her back, and immediately averted his eyes to the surrounding environment to avoid making the atmosphere even more awkward as she did the same; more as in looking over his shoulder to scan the damage that they performed on the Queen of Hearts' beloved rose hedge.

It took a few more seconds of the awkward silence before the young man cleared his throat to ask, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Y-yes… I am fine.. and thank you for catching me." Xion flushed even further after staring into his pretty gems for the second time of her life.

"Are you sure you didn't actually feel any pain from the fall?" The handsome lad persisted, really hoping he did justice on her part, even if he never actually encountered her in his life before.

Xion could only nod her head as she tried her best to force herself to look away from his charming face, but just couldn't. She was supposed to be a Nobody, completely devoid of feelings, and yet looking at this guy made her feel a lot different from usual.

For the opposition, this cute stranger looked exactly like his unrequited childhood love that chose the leader of the Resistance over him. But, as of right now, his broken heart was not the main problem to fix, it was that infuriating bluenette that managed to get lost during the midst of transporting her to one of their secret hideouts, only leaving a blue star shaped trinket outside the coffin as a momento that he failed to let the well thought out plans go smoothly.

But… before he could ask himself even ask himself further questions, Xion slowly shifted away from the silver haired savior to slowly stand up while dusting off the rose petals from her black coat; Just when she bid a final polite thank you and farewell, the youth immediately stood up to get going as well.

Just when he watched her leave, he suddenly ran up to her from behind with a strange impulse radiating from within him, and stopped her just in time to place a surprisingly perfect rose into her hand for some unknown reason before running off in a different direction… Xion could only stand there with wide sapphire eyes and with a blank mind and face that burned even more than the boiling point of water….

Will she ever have this strange… but pleasant meeting again? After all… she may be a Nobody, but after dealing with Roxas blushing around another girl… maybe she was meant to be with someone else the entire time, and that she wouldn't know.. only fate could entwine people's destinies together in strange ways….

* * *

**I KNOW I know... Roxas is supposed to be Xion, and Xion is meant to be with Roxas.. blah blah blah. But I am sorry again, I do not support RoxasxXion due to the fact I dislike narcism and I could only see their platonic relationship as bffs or siblings, plus I already sort of cemented that Roxas and Namine are prominent in this story. I know Riku was trying his best to do anything to get Sora to wake up in the original game, but so far, Xion was the only girl I could truly see for him being his potential girlfriend, even if she was a part of Sora. The only other man that I would pair Xion with was Vanitas, but not in this story. **

**RikuxXion and RoxasxNamine were both side couples that serve to be more of comic relief from many tensions that were to occur soon within this story, along with the many antics of the Organization XIII members coming up, so stay tuned. RikuxXion serves more of a foreshadowing pairing though, but I think you guys already got hints out of this, so I won't ramble much from this point on. XD**

**I promise that the next chapter will head back to Aqua and Xemnas, along with Namine being constantly by her side... but ya.. **

**Btw, sorry if I made both Riku and Xion sound extremely OOC here... but this was my actual first attempt at writing these two.. so if you have any constructive critisms to make, feel free to leave a review after finishing this chapter :D**


	6. Pain of the Past II

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters (if I did... I would make TerrAqua canon in no time :D), for they all belong to Square Enix. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Pain of the Past (II)

Surprisingly, Xemnas ended up requesting a private conversation with Aqua just as Roxas and Namine were already within the Dark Corridor, plus requesting that Namine prepare tea for the two. Namine obeyed the order while disappearing, and Aqua reluctantly agreed to his offer as well, since she certainly did not want to give the powerful Superior a bad image on their first day of meeting.

Just when she was about to turn around, Xemnas had already teleported beside her to lead the way for her into his Dark Corridor. Surprisingly, he stood to the side and raised his left arm in the manner of a gentleman to let his pretty guest pass through before him. This action may have surprised the blunette, but she only had a few seconds just to put back on her blank mask before walking into the portal with him following suit behind her.

Xemnas couldn't help but question himself as they were transported into his office, wondering if it was just an old habit from his past as a Somebody, especially when he only had the impulse to only do it for this young woman that he only had blurred memories of. He did manage to continue keeping his usual expressionless face in check as Aqua began to scan the surroundings of the room they were currently occupying.

Sadly, her attempts at registering the contents of the spacious white room were shortened through Xemnas' cough as he offered profoundly, "Have a seat, Miss Aqua."

Gazing to where his arm gestured, she meekly obeyed as she gracefully walked over to the small chair in front of his desk, adjusted her long funeral dress and sat up straightly in the poise of an aristocrat, even if she was only a mere village born girl.

She waited patiently as he seated himself behind the desk in a luxurious chair, suddenly feeling vulnerable and shy as he studied her silently with those amber eyes of his. Something actually seemed very strange for Aqua as she willed herself not to blush and look away as he continued to look her over with his chin on his hand. Not only did she feel extremely awkward from him checking her out.. He actually… looked _very_ familiar, and somehow, it gave her feelings of nostalgia.

Aqua unknowingly tilted her head to the side as she unconsciously bent over and reached her hand out to brush the silvery bangs from Xemnas' handsome face, surprising the two as their eyes widened at the surprising proximity of the blunette's action. Now that she found the right distance to finally analyze this stranger's appearance, she not only found that he literally looked young and handsome, she gave a gasp as her hand suddenly retreated hurriedly from his face, and uttered the name of her unrequited lover in a hushed and pained whisper.

"T-T-Terra?! No… I-It-It can't be…"

Xemnas couldn't help but miss that gentle touch of hers on his forehead, staring at her oddly as she blushed fiery red and gazed to the floor, clutching her heart as she willed herself not to start crying. Sadly, her sapphire gems ended up betraying her as tears began to stream down her pretty red face as painful memories began to rip her heart apart.

"_That name Terra... why did it sound so... familiar... yet distant at the same time?" _The silver haired man thought to himself as he willed himself to continue wearing his blank mask while pondering on more unanswered questions that rushed through his mind.

_She just couldn't say it, no matter how hard she tried to force it out of herself, the words immediately die once she opens her mouth. _

_"Terra's going to come back, Terra's going to.. he already promised Ven... and I..." She thought to herself as she reached out to touch the taller man's hand as he turned to face the direction he was heading into. _

"_T-T-Terra!"_

"_What is it Aqua?"_

"_I-I...I..."_

"_Hey! Hurry up man! The carriage is going to leave within one minute!" Another villager called out towards the young duo impatiently._

"_Don't worry about it, Aqua... I-"_

"_TTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!" Ventus' energetic outburst suddenly made both teenagers jump as the youngest boy jumped out of nowhere and latched onto Terra's neck, nearly squeezing the breath out of the poor older brother figure. He may be the shortest and tiniest in size compared to that tall, dark and handsome man, but his strength for bear hugs was surprising to everyone around him. _

"_The time is ticking, people!" The coach master was getting REALLY impatient now._

"_Ack.. Ven... I NEED to go now..." Terra tried his best to control his massive strength as he pried Ven's arms off of his throat, grabbed his final suitcase, and gave them all a final wave and a heart stopping smile (for Aqua) as he climbed the coach and let it set off towards the Castle of Dreams, where he finally begins his trainings to be an honorable knight._

_It was fortunate that he looked out of the moving carriage and lifted up the orange wayfinder that Aqua made for him before this very day, but poor Aqua couldn't help but have butterflies fluttering in her stomach as a voice repeated countless times to her in the back of her mind, "He is not coming back." _

…. Thus, it was true, he never came back, in fact, Xemnas couldn't help himself as he approached her tearful form as she crumpled back onto her seat, attempting to gauge the amount of tears flowing freely along with trying to muffle her sobs. He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it in uncomfortable silence as he recalled nothing on comforting a crying maiden, especially when he was the cause of it.

_It was on a cold, stormy night, where the azaleas planted outside the house was billowing harshly in the wind, and Aqua was standing near the blurry window, worrying about her childhood friend's well being, despite the distance his dreams put between the two. Ventus quietly walked into a spot next to her as he too hoped that his strong, awesome role model was doing fine as well. _

_She noticed his approach, and gave a small smile in order to hide her constant worrying for the eldest of the trio, but unfortunately her little brother figure could see past that fake smile of hers. _

"_Aqua... Terra'll be alright! He already promised us, especially when he brought his own wayfinder!" Ventus cheerfully spoke out, and reached into his pocket and brought out his very own green friendship charm that Aqua made for him as well. _

_Aqua sighed as she smiled genuinely this time, "Sure, he will do fine then..." She also reached for her blue wayfinder as well. _

_Sadly, the slightly eased mood was shattered as Eraqus reluctantly approached the two near happy friends and cleared his throat to get their attentions snapped towards their father figure. _

_Eraqus sighed in defeat as he saw their eager faces after explaining to them that he had received a letter from the Castle of Dreams, not really wanting to spoil their fragile happiness... yet the truth would strike a lot harder if he withheld it longer from them, so he forced himself to add that tragedy was written within the contents of the letter._

_Poor Aqua and Ven had disbelief written all over their faces as the younger boy wrenched the letter from the old master's hands and pulled out the letter for him and his older sister figure to read for themselves. The news of the letter struck the two VERY hard, especially for Aqua that ended up slipping towards the floor, despite the fact her two long, slim legs were a lot stronger than a lot of girls in the village._

"_T-T-Terra... DEAD?! NO! Th-tha-.. that can't be..." Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and poor shocked Ven was struggling to help the distraught woman get back on her feet, but they currently felt like jelly on her part, and the words ended up rang again and again in her head, tormenting her as it continued to taunt her about the fact it was right on Terra not coming back. _

_She immediately snapped out of it and jumped right onto her feet, accidentally injuring her friend's foot in the hurried process, "Terra promised! He CAN'T BE DEAD!" _

_The storm blew even harder outside, thus worsening the mood a lot more for the family within the small house..._

A sudden knocking sound suddenly snapped Aqua out of her painful reverie as she turned her head towards the source of the sound, along with a confused Xemnas that did the same actions.

To Xemnas' relief, it was only Namine bringing in the tea that he requested earlier. Her usual shy expression suddenly melted into pure worry as she hurried carefully towards Aqua, setting the platter down carefully before bending down and handing her a pure white handkerchief in pure panic.

Apparently, this wasn't a very good day for the three occupants within the same room, especially for the blue maiden that tried her best to stop crying but just couldn't.

"Namine.."

"Y-Yes Superior!" Namine suddenly snapped herself straight while still hugging a trembling Aqua.

"... Bring her to her bedroom, and as I said earlier, you were in charge of being her servant, or lady in waiting as the nicer way to put it. Be sure to report back to me when her mood improved."

"Alright then, Superior." The younger blonde detached herself from her slowly calming friend, and took her hand as she lead the reluctant Aqua up the stairs in the middle of the room (something Aqua noted shortly before the awkward conversation started) and into the small bedroom next to it.

The intelligent man sank back into his chair behind the desk, resting his head into his palms as he mulled over what just happened. Perhaps, she was his lover before? Or, was she in love with someone else other than him?

For some strange reason, the familiar feelings of darkness began to rise within him again at the second thought. It's a good thing that there was a spare room next to his during the building of this castle... but how would he find out more about his missing memories from this blunette, that's what he was secretly trying to achieve now...

Chapter 6 end.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if anyone was actually very OOC here, which was somehow chapping my own nerves as I constantly apologize for this. XD **

**Anyways, I always feared making canon characters OOC due to my past experiences with my very first D Gray Man fan fiction, which turned out to be horrible to my own judgement. And also, after reading some OOC AquaxVanitas works that were actually well written (she became EXTREMELY horny, slutty, clingy, UTTERLY submissive to him... Let's just say... somewhere along the lines of Fifty Shades series which totally wasted the feminist efforts of fighting for women's rights for control over themselves), but actually made me HATE this couple thanks to those... it ended up contributing to a lot more fears while writing about Aqua in my own terms. I PROMISE I won't go up to fanarts and fanfictions to go like OMFG YOU SUCK, I HATE THIS COUPLE blah blah blah (that was my thirteen year old self that had absolutely no experience in manners back then, which makes me facepalm at the thought of those now). Anyways, if any of you VanAqua fans that read this comment and felt offended, please talk to me by PMing me with sophisticated manners instead of screaming the crap out of me, thank you.**

**Back on topic with this fan fiction, I didn't want to make it extremely similar to a lot of other people's, so Aqua may be more of a crybaby in my story... but don't worry... she'll be stronger than what I saw in that hated couple of mine's fanfictions. **

**Xemnas was beginning to act very gentlemanly eh? I actually copied that scene from the Terra playthrough of Castle of Dreams. **

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, and be sure to leave a review on constructive criticism on the characters or plot in general.**

**Before I go though... there might be some ratings change within some part of the story... but DO NOT WORRY, I already swore to myself, I won't write anything else that goes above 18+. **


	7. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes: **

Hey guys... it's been a REALLY long while (jk... it's only a few months LOL).

I am sorry I didn't update as much due to being in IB grade 12, and I am very anxious but excited to enter university next year. So that means I won't be spending much time on the fanfictions and drawings that were posted on my deviantart account.

But, I am also actually... finding many story elements difficult to wrap around within this story compared to my newest one, Starcrossed Wishes. I had been thinking of rewriting the first few chapters of this story, for so many changes happened within my head during the process of writing that fanfiction I had mentioned about earlier. I am considering continuing it... just need to find the motivation to do so when I am free.

I am also currently obsessed with that other fanfiction too, despite the fact that no one actually bothered to comment as much and as to the fear of VanitasAqua fans actually bashing it because of the way I portrayed them in that story (especially with the family I created for them). But, if you guys are interested, you can check it out as well if you wish to do so, and please leave a review on that one if it's worth your time. The other major factor would also be the fact that I had created two main fan characters for the story, BUT they are made for each other, not CanonxOC (although there would be a some one sided forced CanonxOC scenes within it for the drama), but you don't have to worry about the cliche AMG YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO REPLACE AQUA WITH A MARY SUE OC BECAUSE YOU DISLIKE VANITASAQUA! This story is just how I view relationships such as Fifty Shades of Grey in general, which would get my head on a platter LOL.

Due to my school homework and stress, Starcrossed Wishes was also put on hold as well, but I did draw some major artwork for it on my deviant art account on my page.

Gotta continue doing my homework soon, so Sora out. :D


	8. Another Author's Note

Another Author's Note:

I am _really really _sorry that I can't actually update the stories that consistently these days, especially with a tired me trying my best to keep up my struggles with maintaining my Early Admittance into my desired university in my city with IB and provincial marks. Switching accounts in DeviantArt from a fanart one to a low profiled original art one also stressed me out.. but you'll have to go to my DA page to find out more of why… I mostly post fanarts on pixiv now…

I am not really into the mood of drawings and continuing or starting fanfictions these days due to what I said above as well. I find myself getting bored of anime and video games as well, especially when the fandoms really pissed me off, especially the Final Fantasy XIII and Kingdom Hearts ones. The Kingdom Hearts one was worse for my opinion though. But… I don't want to waste any of your time for my rants.. and let's get straight to the point. Supernatural is consuming most of my life since I am getting bored of anime and video games… but I won't really be writing or drawing fanstuff about it (goddammit, I am on season 8 despite the fact I just started it in the middle of March.. XD Jensen Ackles is so hot *shot*)..

To tell you all the sad truth, I was thinking about scrapping this story for good to some extent. But thanks to those of you that reviewed, even during the time of my official hiatus… I might continue it when all my what… 20 + exams (counting both IB and provincial) are done.

I may also continue my Starcrossed Wishes fanfiction since it had a lot of potential, especially with my two OCs, Caelum and Stella, having forbidden romance due to fate and families issues (and a third masosadistic manipulative OC, Isabella, coming in soon)… and I am actually thinking of bringing those three into this story at some point as well, though it will be sort of different from the fanfiction I mentioned since it does not directly involve fate as much.. but yea.

Anyways, thank you for actually bothering to read this fanfiction of mine, despite the lack of motivation and time for me to continue forward with this at this moment in time. If you want.. you can still bear with me… but you'll have to continue the long ass waiting again.

Well… I guess I shall officially head back into the cruel, hazy world of reality again… so.. Sora out.


End file.
